Call
Call is a robot made by Dr. Sanda, a friend of Dr. White, and a protagonist in the game Mighty No. 9. Call is a member of Beck's support team during the game. She is the player character of the Prison stage and playable alongside Beck in co-op EX Mode missions. In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, Call returns as a DLC character. Like in her previous appearance in Mighty No. 9, Call can use a consumable shield to protect herself from enemy's attacks, she can also slowly descend after jumping and dashing, but these need a module to be unlocked. However, this time Call additionally to the Custom Shot has the help of multiple Patch robots that will attack to enemies. Call can carry up to four Patches at the time. She also can change her appearance into three of the Call Design Community Voting Contest designs, such as Call A, H and E (This change is entirely aesthetic only). Personality Call is notably more robotic than Beck, not having the human characteristics he has. According to the designers, this will lead to some interesting differences between the two when they interact. In Mighty Gunvolt Burst, Call appeared at the end of Beck's campaign during the credits sequence collecting gems as a mini-game. After the credits end, Call saves Beck from the VR World and takes him back to Dr. Sanda's lab, where after waking up in the real world, she promises Beck she will support him whenever he needs it, showing him a big smile, being a robot of her word. This shows that Call may have some emotions behind her usual robotic and blank expressions seen previously. During her DLC campaign, when Dr. Sanda and Dr. White noticed that Beck was in danger, Dr. White wanted to enter into the VR World to rescue him himself. But Dr. Sanda realized this was too dangerous, seeing the situation, Call voluntarily offered herself to go rescue Beck, with Dr. Sanda being surprised and very impressed by Call's attitude. Call Design Community Voting Contest A voting contest was held to determine Call's character design. Each member of the Mighty No. 9 art team submitted one design, producing up to 9 different character designs. The voting contest consisted of 2 rounds. The 1st round involved every design; with each participant allowed to vote for one design. The 2nd round involved the top three designs that won the 1st round and only backers were allowed to vote. The top three voted designs were E, F and H. Ultimately, design F won the contest with 43.39% of votes, E coming close at second with 41.14% of votes and H barely making it to third place with 15.47% of votes. Call Design A Design A was designed by Yuuta Watanabe. She has dark skin and hair with two plug-shaped pony tails. She wears glasses, a striped long-sleeved shirt, striped tights, large shorts, shoe-like boots and a turtleneck tank top. Call Design B Design B was designed by Makoto Yabe. Her hair can display messages (e.g. "GO! GO! BECK!"). She wears top rim glasses, a tie, a uniform-like shirt, white pants, a hat and small shoes. Call Design C Design C was designed by KIMOKIMO and is very complex and detailed. She wears a scissors-like hairband, short dress, tie, and long boots. She is shown with a robotic unicorn and two giant arms. She can combine with the unicorn to transform into a robotic centaur. She uses her arms to perform multiple tasks such as sitting and flying; they are also worn like boxing gloves and used in combat. Call Design D Design D was designed by Keiji Inafune. Her hair resembles that of Dr. Wily of the Mega Man series. She has a white frilled dress, dark top and boots. Despite this design not being used, it would later become Trinity. Call Design E Design E was designed by Hideki Ishikawa. She has dark hair with light gradients, formed in a side ponytail. She wears small shoes, an army cap, a tie, and a long-sleeved, short dress. The dress has buttons and a white chest area. Her concept art displays multiple expressions, from happy to angry to surprised. Call Design F Design F was designed by Yuji Natsume. She has long hair that may vary in style and length. Design F wears a short skirt, stripe-sleeved jacket and boots. She is drawn in a very similar design to Beck and is the only original Call design to make it to the voting process. It is the winning design of the contest. The final design featured in the game is a slightly modified version of this one. Call Design G Design G was designed by Hirokatsu Maeda. She has her hair in a ponytail. She is shown with blank expressions. She is seen wearing three dresses: a maid dress, a casual dress and an office dress. The reason she wasn't chosen as the design for Call, is probably because she looks similar to Roll from the Mega Man series. Call Design H Design H is designed by Shinsuke Komaki. This one is the simplest of the designs, with a simple black dress, arm warmers and small shoes. Her hair is done in two short ponytails. This design was later renamed "Chall" (abbrev. Communications Handler And Logistics Liaison) by the development team. https://twitter.com/daiouika0/status/673794071249289216 https://twitter.com/daiouika0/status/673794310454677505 Call Design I Design I is designed by Yoshitaka Hatakeyama. This one is the most complex design, having two multi colored ponytails with massive braids, a short white bell-shaped dress (with two dots on the bottom, triangular designs on the top and a very small white cape on the back), dark sleeves, dark round shoulders, striped tights with squares, a large hat with a bow tie, and long white boots. Trivia *Like Beck is often compared to Mega Man, Call is compared to Roll from the ''Mega Man'' series. *Schematics of two scrapped Call designs can be seen being displayed on holographic windows on the walls inside SANDA Technologies Headquarters. They can be clearly seen from the cutscenes taking place at the lab or on the stage select section of the game. These are designs "E", created by Hideki Ishikawa, and "H", created by Shinsuke Komaki. These designs placed second and third, respectively, in the Call Design Community Voting Contest. In game, their schematics are labeled with the initials of their creators. *In the concept art for her final design, is revealed that Call has a keyhole on her chest, and requires a key to be activated. **Similary enough, Call H design shows a power off button on her chest under her scarf. *KIMOKIMO's Call C design is very similar to Roll's redesign made for the cancelled game [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Universe Mega Man Universe]. External Links *Kickstarter post featuring two official artworks of Call. *Kickstarter post featuring an official artwork for the 9 Call designs. *Kickstarter post for the voting contest. *Kickstarter post featuring an official artwork of Call (and Beck) wearing Halloween costumes. *Official website post for the 2nd round of the voting contest. *Official website post for the final results of the voting contest. *Official website post featuring Call with the Sanda twins. *Official website post featuring an official "Santa Call" Wallpaper. References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Mighty No. 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:Females